


The Last of the McDuck Pirates

by Lieju



Category: Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics)
Genre: Gen, a pirate au, not really romantic but well, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 22:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11999232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieju/pseuds/Lieju
Summary: A pirate AU. The Pirate King of the Seven Seas McDuck is back, and Pirate Lord Flintheart Glomgold is ready.





	The Last of the McDuck Pirates

"Admiral Glomheart?"

It took Flintheart Glomgold a second to snap out of his reverie. He had almost forgotten the fake name and title he had given the boy.

He looked at the navy captain, trying to remember his name. "Captain Rockerduck? What do you want?"

"Yes, well," the bespectacled Captain saluted. "I was wondering, we were... the storm-"

"My orders stand," Glomgold told him. "We'll continue the chase."

He set his hand on Rockerduck's shoulder. "Surely you can see how vital this is? The secret orders I have come from the Queen herself."

He whispered conspiratorially. "To capture the dread pirate McDuck."

Rockerduck nodded. "Yes, but..." He glanced at his first mate Jeeves. "I do really think we should get to the Goosetown harbour for now-"

"Nonsense! We can't lose the track of McDuck now!"

Besides, if they went to a navy base Glomgold risked being found out. At the moment he had no ship, let alone crew, capable of chasing the famous 'Number One Dime' ship of McDuck so he had commandeered this navy vessel with forged papers.

Glomgold grinned. He couldn't believe McDuck was back! The Pirate King had disappeared over a decade ago. People had spread rumours he had died, but Glomgold had known better! He had simply retreated to his horde of treasure every single pirate on the seven seas had been trying to find for decades. Glomgold wasn't sure what had changed now. All he had found out was that a lowly sailor called Donald Duck had found out he was related to McDuck after being called to the secluded Bear Island. And now the old infamous ship had been spotted again...

So, family matters had brought the old man from retirement?

"Is it really even him?" Rockerduck asked. "The information we had indicated that the ship was taken over by Crewman Duck who deserted to become a pirate-"

"It is him!" Glomgold interrupted him. "The Last of the McDuck Pirates! The Terror of the Bermuda Triangle, The Bucaneer of the Badlands, The Raider of the Copper Island, The King of the Seven Seas, The Invader of Duckburg Naval Fort..."

Rockerduck nodded. "The Richest Pirate in the World."

"Well I don't know about _that!_ " Glomgold spat out. "But my point was, a man like that doesn't just disappear and die. He definitely doesn't let some useless little sailor take his ship, family or no!"

Rockerduck shrugged. "Still, he must be in his, what, 80's?" He grinned patting the mast of his ship. "No way will he stand a chance against the pride of the Queen's navy!"

Glomgold growled, his hand itching to grasp the sword at his side. The kid didn't get it. Although maybe Flintheart _had_ to admit that after Scrooge had disappeared he too had eventually become less active as well, focusing his efforts in building an empire of treasure, just waiting for the money to roll in from his illegal businesses, blackmailing operations and smuggling.

Without McDuck to compete against on the seas he hadn't even seen the need to keep a ship of his own eventually.

He had used his time to collect an even more immense fortune.

But he still couldn't be sure if it was bigger than Scrooge's. No one knew where his treasure horde was. The mythical Bin Isle.

Thunder roared at the distance. Glomgold grinned. He breathed in deep. He had missed the sea. But he was back.

And he'd get McDuck _this_ time.

 


End file.
